A Pet-icular Proposition
by Urby
Summary: Palutena has a little idea to make 'playtime' with Pit a bit more interesting...


Author's Notes:

I'm seeing a lot of smutty fic coming out in this fandom lately, but I'm a little sad that most of it seems to be the sort of "questionably consentual at best" kind of smut. My goal for fic in this fandom is to portray solid and positive relationships, including the times they fool around, so I decided to post this short I came up with. You can interpret it as being in the same continuity as "Love is Infinite", but it's being posted out of order (considering Pit and Palutena aren't lovers in "Love is Infinite" yet)

I drew the cover image, and you can see a larger version on my profile.

* * *

Palutena's bed was so easy to fall asleep in. It was so wide, the sheets were soft and always smelled faintly of lavender and honey, and there were as many pillows as Pit could ever imagine needing to rest on, cuddle, or use as support for his wings.

It was easy to fall asleep there, especially after having such a good time pleasuring and being pleasured by his goddess. He dozed with his head across her lap, listening to her humming softly. Eventually he stretched, feeling refreshed enough to sit up. They exchanged smiles.

"You know, Pit, I was wondering," Palutena began, reaching to the nearby dresser. "What do you think of this?" She held out a simple collar and leash made of white leather.

"Let me see?" Pit asked, reaching for it and the little gold tag on it. The tag was blank, and the leather was soft and pleasant to the touch. "It's nice! Who's it for?"

"You, if you don't mind," she said, leaning against him.

"For...me?" he looked up at her. "Why would I need a collar? I haven't been bad, have I?"

"No, not at all," she wrapped an arm around him to pull him against her body. "It would be just for fun. You could wear it the next time we're 'playing' together."

She looked a little unsure or nervous, and he tried to cheer her up by snuggling up to her and wrapping a wing around her waist. He looked back at the collar and turned it around and around in his hands, testing the weight of it. "I could wear it now," he offered.

The smile he got for that was enough to make his heart sing, and she moved in front of him in order to place the collar around his neck. She was very close to him, and her breasts were at eye level as she adjusted the strap. The space between them looked perfect for him to rest his face in, and he was extremely tempted to, but he stayed still as she clipped the leash on and pulled back. She chuckled when she noticed his blush. "Not too tight?"

"It's fine!" Pit rolled his head around to test it, just in case. "Snug, but not tight. It's comfy!"

"You look very handsome with it on," Palutena smiled. "Tell me, Pit, are you well-trained?"

"Of course! I train every day!"

"What I mean is, will you take commands like a good boy?" she asked, twirling the end of the leash around her finger.

He swallowed. Oh, that was what she had in mind with this. "I always follow your commands, Lady Palutena," he said, shrinking a bit when his voice cracked.

"Alright then," she laughed, leaning in again so that she could lower her voice. "In that case, lay down."

They had just finished playing with each other a short while ago, but he could already feel excitement scratching at his core again at the sound of that voice. He obeyed wordlessly, laying on his side, facing her.

"Goooood boy," she purred, playing with the end of the collar between her fingers. She waited a moment, then presented her free hand. "Shake."

Pit blinked. Palutena was still using her bedroom voice, but that was such a strange command...he put his hand on hers anyway. She twined their fingers together slowly, the gesture all sensuality. He was somewhat aroused and interested, but mostly just confused.

"Now roll over."

He frowned, but rolled towards her anyway. "Lady Palutena," he said gently. "This is kind of...weird...?"

She looked down at him, her features stern, but only for a moment before she dissolved into laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Come here," she said, patting her thigh.

He sighed and curled around her, resting his head on her lap again. She petted his hair slowly, her smile softening.

_Pittoo's the one who likes head scratches a lot,_ Pit mused. _But this is really comfortable..._

Palutena reached behind his ear and scratched at it slowly. It took him a moment to realize why she was doing that. "Lady Palutena, I'm not a dog," he whined.

"But you would make such a cute puppy," she said, pulling her hand back. "Or a kitten! Pitty Pat the kitty cat."

"But I don't want to be a puppy or a kitten," he pushed himself up, facing her. "I want to be an angel - your angel."

"It would only be for pretend," she smiled, touching their foreheads together. "You would always by angel, dear to my heart. So gentle, so obedient."

He enjoyed the tender compliment, and thanked her by holding onto her hand. Still, he couldn't help but fidget - his arousal was getting a little difficult to ignore. "Lady Palutena? Can we go again?"

"And so eager, of course," she said, a little chuckle in her voice. She reached up for the collar around his neck, but he stopped her with a light touch of his hand.

"I can keep this on. It doesn't bother me."

Palutena's gaze and smile heated at that, and she pulled on the leash to bring him close. "If it's on, I expect you to be a very good boy, alright?"

"Always!" Pit answered, kissing at her neck and closing the space between their bodies. The end of the leash always stayed in her hand, and she sometimes tugged on it to get his attention, guiding his face and mouth to whatever she wanted pleasured. It was novel, a little thrilling, and actually a bit comforting, to have such a thing placed upon him. It was a physical reminder of the love and care he recieved in return for the service he gave freely and willingly.

Only after they had finished and had settled in each other's arms did she let go of the leash, leaving it in a neat loop by him. He caught his breath and relaxed in the easy warmth of her body and the softness of the bed.

"You don't mind this?" she asked softly, her fingers brushing over his collar.

"Why would I?" he asked. "You put a collar on a pet, don't you?"

She regarded him very levelly for a silent moment, and he wondered if he had somehow offended her. "...Yes," she said.

"I don't mind pretending to be a pet for a while. It means you get to feed me and pet me and love me!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's...well, yes, but that's..." Palutena couldn't finish her sentence because of laughter. "That's not all a pet usually means..."

"Oh, uh...walks! Fetching you toys! Loving you!" Pit tried to guess what she was getting at, but her laughter prevented her from giving him the answer.


End file.
